phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Not Knowing Where You're Going (The Maze Song)
Singer It was sung by me! :) --Swampym 22:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool... Wow, it sounds so much like Danny Jacobs! 22:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon WHO LOVES YOUR SHOW! Oh, and when will this episode premiere on Disney xd/Disney Channel US? You are a really great singer, Swampy. :DCandaceFan 16:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics Lyric correction: Not Knowing Where You're Going (Martin Olsen, Bobby Gaylor and Jon Barry) it's so much fun not knowing where you're goin’ take a left or a right 'n just going without really knowing whether marchin', flyin’, crawlin', waltzin' or rowin' there's no surprise in life if you know where you’re going so walk around like a monkey with a blindfold on like an eskimo in six months of darkness who misses the dawn so jump in the maze it's the latest craze spend your days going every which ways it's so much fun not knowing where you're goin look out! it's so much fun not knowing where you're goin it's so much fun not knowing where you're goin it's so much fun not knowing where you're goin --Swampym 17:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Song title Okay, why is it called 'Not Knowing Where You're Going' when it never says Song and Maze ONCE? 17:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon who likes titles and Martin Olson's Soundcloud tracks that begin with "Phineas & Ferb Secret Song Demo" P.S.Just 3 The-s : Several of the songs in the show have titles that do not match the lyrics. Baliwood and Technology vs. Nature are two examples. In this case, it's the song that will be played while the kids are shown in the maze. Hence, Not Knowing Where You're Going. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) But those 2 song you mentioned are called "Destyored Dreams" and "Mother Nature won", not ...those stupid titles. and Martin Olson's Soundcloud clearly calls it "It's so much fun not knowing where your going" (Gurgy) : "Destroyed Dreams" and "Mother Nature Won" are titles that people here came up with because they seem to make sense. Baliwood and Technology vs. Nature are the official names as registered on the BMI website. Our opinion of those titles doesn't matter. They're what the songwriters chose. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, a note to The Klimpaloon, "Jump in the maze, it's the latest craze"? So much for them not mentioning maze in the song. --light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 23:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I put that it says MAZE, just ONCE. 00:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you didn't word it very well. You probably should have written "It never says 'song', and it says 'maze' once!" rather than "it never says Song and Maze once", which makes it sound like it never says either of them. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 00:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think it better be name as "It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin" cause you know many of this lines in the song.PhineasFerbCool 16:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC)PhineasFerbcool Song title Should we go by "Not Knowing Where You're Going" as Swampy said or "Not Knowing Where You're Goin'" as on the soundtrack? No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 02:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :The legal registration with BMI is "Not Knowing Where You're Going", with that spelling, just FYI. Yer pal, Mobo85 02:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC)